


[podfic] Together the dawn

by Chestnut_filly



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Comfort, F/F, Female Characters, Femslash February 2017, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10030697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: Indis and Míriel and the first sunrise.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Together the dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021214) by [LiveOakWithMoss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveOakWithMoss/pseuds/LiveOakWithMoss). 



> Recorded for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VII - Resistance. Many thanks to LiveOakWithMoss for blanket permission- I love it!- and to all the mods and organizers this year; it's a labor of love and it looks amazing. Be sure to check out the other awesome podfics in the appropriate AO3 collection :D

Title: [Together the dawn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2021214)  
Length: 3:32  
File Size/Type: 6.8 MB/mp3

[Mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/2subipu2jveon6i/%5BThe_Silmarillion%5D_Together_the_dawn.mp3)


End file.
